HDMI is an interface/standard that develops a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) which is an interface standard of personal computers and displays for a use of AV electronic products. Since the HDMI transmits video/audio from a player to a display device without compressing it, there is very little latency between a source device and a sink device. And the HDMI has high format compatibility since the HDMI does not require separate decoder chip or software. In addition, the HDMI is available to make wirings between AV devices be simplified, which were complicated because video signals, audio signals and control signals are transmitted on only one cable, and the HDMI provides a High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) technique, thereby providing the copyright protection function.